Smile Pretty Cure VS Princess Tutu: For the Sake of a Happy Ending
Smile Pretty Cure VS Princess Tutu: For the Sake of a Happy Ending (スマイルプリキュアVSプリンセスチュチュ　ハッピーエンドのために Sumairu Purikyua VS Purinsesu Chuchu: Happī Endo no Tame ni), also known as Smile Pretty Cure VS Princess Tutu: Aus Gründen der ein Happy End ~ Le Cygne, is a crossover between the two series in its title, written by Cure Shabon in celebration of the 10th anniversary of Tutu. Plot While on her way to school one day, Miyuki comes across a small recently-opened ballet school and meets its teacher, a woman who resembles a character from one of Miyuki's favorite obscure fairy tales, The Prince and the Raven. At the same time, mysterious foes unrelated to Bad End Kingdom begin to spread sadness and sorrow all around, easily beating the Cures. This leaves Miyuki and her friends no choice but to seek out the only person that can defeat them, Princess Tutu, who may actually be closer than they think... Characters Heroes *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy **Miyuki is a forward-looking, bright and cheerful girl. Scatterbrained and an airhead at times, she has the power to bring light everywhere she goes. In short, she loves being happy! *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny **Akane is a bright and energetic girl from Osaka. The type to act before she thinks, she is always full of jokes and loves making others laugh. She is a jokester who aims to add punchlines to the end of every sentence. *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace **Yayoi is an honest and cute little sister type. Although she is a crybaby and is afraid of strangers, she is actually strong at heart, and willing to try her best. *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March **Nao is an active girl who is good at sports, and she hates it when others are not being straightforward. Tall and intense, she is popular at school, but she also has a girly side to her. *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty **Reika is a level-headed, gentle big sister type, and a member of the Student Council. She is part of the Archery team and also enjoys poems, making her a very traditional and "old Japan" kind of girl. She is the most rational of the 5 Smile! Cures. *Arima Ahiru (有馬あひる) / Princess Tutu **Now 32-years-old and a teacher at a recently-opened ballet school in Nanairogaoka. After her adventures ended, Ahiru lived a perfectly normal life as Fakir's pet duck until he died of a fatal illness. Although she missed him somewhat, she carried on with her life, until one day she was mysteriously taken away to Märchenland, where Royale Queene gave her back the ability to become human. Although more mature and less clumsy than she used to be, Ahiru is still quite friendly and kind, and gets along with Miyuki right away. Mascots *Candy **Candy is a fairy from Märchenland who loves fashion. *Pop **Pop is Candy's older brother, who is far more mature and responsible than her and is able to shapeshift. He is the one that informs the girls about Princess Tutu, and he and Candy tag along with them in their journey. Category:Crossovers